Unchanged Memories
by du1387
Summary: Set in the unchanged future. This is the story of what happened as Wyatt took over the world and slowly killed off his family. Uses the characters from my other fic Forever Charmed. Warning, there is some serious angst in this, but it is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Unchanged Memories**

**This is my story about the unchanged future. It is the companion story for Forever Charmed, my other fanfic. The characters remain the same except that Prue and Andy are both Whitelighters instead of Prue being resurrected. These episodes are set up in story format as opposed to my other fic's script format. The only characters I claim ownership for are the OC's. Everything else is the property of someone else.**

Chapter 1: The Birthday Party

"Chris! Chris, can you come downstairs please?"

The brown haired teen groaned as his mother called him from downstairs. It was his fourteenth birthday and so far it had been a downer. His brothers had wished him a happy birthday, that was true, but he still wished for the one thing he knew wouldn't happen: he wished his dad would attend his birthday, just once.

Christopher Perry Halliwell's other birthdays had been great, to say the least. He had always been surrounded by family and friends. There were always decorations, streamers, and at least one screaming child that had been fed too much sugar. The cakes his mother made were always spectacular, but he always went to bed that night, thinking about his father, who never seemed to have time for him… or any of them for that matter, except for Wyatt.

Chris always envied his brother. Their father always had time for him. Leo had never missed a celebration for Wyatt. It was always Chris that felt left out. Even the twins and William got more attention than he did. But in other ways, he did not miss his father. He hadn't been there when his Uncle Coop died under mysterious circumstances, and he hadn't been there when anyone else faced any hardship either. It was always Piper, Wyatt, and him that had comforted the mourners, and in almost every way, he was grateful for it. Because his dad wasn't around, Chris had gotten to know his aunts a lot better than would have been able too.

Chris made his way downstairs, and saw that his mother had set the table for the family – Wyatt, the twins, William, himself, and her. In the middle of the table sat a perfectly iced cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Chris' iced on top in a light blue. A broad smile appeared on his face as he saw the cake. He rushed downstairs and hugged his mother.

"Thanks mom," he said happily. Chris was always close to his mom. She was the only parent he had left. He pulled back and looked around. Then he looked at his mother. "Where is everybody else?" he asked.

Piper smiled slightly. "I told them to go get candles," she responded. "We're out."

He smiled understandingly. His mom was trying to make his birthday as normal as possible, which was a great thing. Normalcy had been a big thing with his mom. Even though she had more than once tried to bind their powers so that demons wouldn't attack, they would always wake up the following morning with full access to their powers.

Chris and Piper made their way to the table, waiting for his brothers, when demons and warlocks blinked or shimmered in. Piper screamed, "Chris, duck!"

He did as she had said, and ducked below the table as she began blowing up demons. From underneath the table, he tried to telekinetically toss demons away from his mother, which seemed to be a good plan until he felt something grab his leg and begin pulling him out from under the table. He turned around, shocked, and saw a demon pulling him. The demon had a wicked grin on its face. Panicking, Chris thrust his hand forward, and the demon went flying back.

As Chris threw back the demon, Piper kept blowing demons up, not hearing the sound of the dark orbs behind her. She gasped in pain as a knife was shoved through her chest. She collapsed to the floor, and as she did so, the demons and warlocks disappeared.

Chris saw his mother's body fall to the ground, and hurriedly crawled out from under the table. As he crawled, he swore that just before the person who stabbed his mother dark orbed out, he saw dark blonde hair. But then it was gone.

He ran to his mother, placing a hand over her wound, trying to heal her. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried and failed to heal her. "Don't die mom," he pleaded, "don't die."

Piper, trying to be brave for her son, had a restrained, calm look on her face. She placed a hand on Chris's head, stroking his hair out of his face. "Sweetie, I think it's too late for me," she said.

Chris shook his head vigorously. "No," he insisted, still crying. "I'll save you." Then he looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "Dad, Wyatt, and Paige, someone! Mom's hurt and needs to be healed!" He tried again, but no one came.

Piper's breathing became shallower as she tried to attract her son's attention. "Chris," she whispered. "I don't think they're coming." She looked into his green eyes. "Always remember that I love you and I'm proud of you." Piper took one last, shuddering breath, and then breathed her last.

Chris collapsed, sobbing, on the ground. His mother was dead. The only parent that he truly had was dead.

Behind him, he heard the sound of orbs, and Wyatt, William, Charlie, and Corey appeared. A gasp could be heard, and then four brothers ran up to their mother's body and their other brother.

Later that night, the house was crowded with people. Inspectors and family members were everywhere. Paige and Prue were sitting on the sofa with Chris and Phoebe. Chris was sobbing into his Aunt Phoebe's shoulder now. She knew just how sad he was, but she was trying to be brave for her nephews. William had the twins curled up next to him, and Wyatt was nowhere to be found.

And inspector walked up to Phoebe and said, "Ms. Halliwell, we're all done here for tonight. We might need to call back tomorrow for any questions we may have."

Phoebe nodded, and the inspector left. A flurry of orbs appeared, and a distraught Leo appeared in the room.

Leo looked to Phoebe and said, "Why didn't anybody call me?"

Chris looked up and through the anger and tears spat, "I did call you. Twice. You never listen though."

Leo glared at him. "Chris, I'm sure that if you'd called me I'd have heard," he insisted.

Chris sat up angrily. His father was trying to blame him for his mother's death, which was the perfect ground for an argument. "You never hear me when I call _Leo_," he stated coldly. "You only hear the calls of Wyatt and your Oh-So-Precious charges. You never hear me."

Leo looked at his son indignantly. "That's not true," he insisted. "I always hear the calls of my family."

Chris stood up and glared at his father, a cold fury rising. "Obvious I'm not family to you then," he whispered, and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Leo shook his head as his second son walked up the stairs. Then he turned to William, who was sitting in a chair. "What happened?" he asked his middle child.

William looked up at him and began to explain. "Mom sent Wyatt, Charlie, Corey, and I to the store to get some candles for Chris's cake, cause we were out. A minute or so after we'd paid for them, we were looking for a good place to orb when I felt a pain in my chest, like I was dying. I sat down, and Wyatt tried healing me, but nothing worked. Then I had a premonition of orbing home and mom being dead. Wyatt ran off for a minute to do something, I don't know what, but he came back soon and then we orbed home. When we got there, mom was dead, and Chris was by her, crying. I passed out or something, and then woke up a minute or two later."

Leo frowned and then looked over to Paige. "Did you hear him calling you?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I never do," she responded. "No one knows why. He could be in the next room calling me and I wouldn't hear it."

"I'll bring this up with the other elders," Leo stated. "Maybe they can explain it."

Prue looked to Leo. Tears were in her eyes, but she seemed determined not to show them. "Leo," she said quietly. "I think maybe you should consider staying home with your children. They just lost their mother, and you're all they have left of their parents."

Leo shook his head sadly, and orbed out of the manor, presumably to up there.

A week later, they were at the funeral. It was the same church Prue had been buried at almost 17 years ago. She was a whitelighter now, and had glamoured herself to prevent any awkward situations.

The three sisters, the children, and most of the family were crying. Leo had even turned up in a suit, sitting with his children, albeit far from Chris. A few tears fell down his face as he hugged his youngest two children. Wyatt was the only one who didn't shed any tears.

Chris looked through his tears at the coffin, hoping that his mother might magically wake up, push off the lid, and be fine. But he knew this wouldn't happen. He leaned against Prue, tears streaming down his face. He could only imagine the thoughts running through her head.

She would think that a fourteen year old was too young to have this happen to him, especially since their father wasn't around. Wyatt would have to assume the role of big brother, and take care of his siblings. Of course, they would be living with the aunts for a while, but still, a 16 year old, a 14 year old, a 12 year old, and two 10 year olds would be difficult to manage. They would probably be split up between the families. Of course, most of them would see each other – except for Wyatt – because they were in magic school.

After the funeral, the children waited as Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo thanked all of the guests attending. Chris looked at all of them, recognizing some of them, and knowing that the others were most likely old friends, or innocents that his mother had saved. Then he saw Wyatt in the back of the church, talking with a man dressed in a black suit, with a black shirt and a black tie. They seemed to be in an intense discussion.

Chris began to wonder who this man was when his grandfather cam up to him. "Chris, grab your brothers, I'm going to take you home so that you boys can grab some clothes. You'll be spending the night at your aunts' houses," said Victor Halliwell.

Chris nodded and got up. His grandfather was getting on in years, and he looked rather sickly, but they knew that he was tough, and that he would still be around for a few more years.

As they left, Chris saw the man in black slip around the corner, and fade out of sight. He still wondered who the man was, but left that thought for another day. He turned to William, who seemed to be muttering under his breath about something. When William noticed, however, he stopped, and walked in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unchanged Memories**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the original characters – and there are very few of them. This chapter is a little graphic, but it doesn't get too gory.**

**A/N: Here is a list of the characters, their ages, and their active powers in this chapter:**

**Phoebe** **Halliwell**: **age** 44. **Powers**: Premonition, Empathy, Levitation.

**Paige** **Mitchell**: **age** 42. **Powers**: Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis

**Henry Mitchell: age** 43. No Powers.

**Prue Halliwell (whitelighter):** **Age** 48. **Powers**: Orbing, Healing, Heat Generation, Electrokinesis, Regeneration.

**Andy Trudeau (whitelighter): Age** 48. **Powers:** Orbing, Healing, Heat Generation, Electrokinesis, Regeneration.

**Leo Wyatt (elder): Age: **94**. Powers: **Orbing, Healing, Heat Generation, Electrokinesis, Regeneration.

**Wyatt Halliwell**: **age** 17. **Powers:** Orbing, Dark Orbing, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Healing, Conjuring, Energy Balls

**Chris Halliwell:** **age** 15. **Powers: **Orbing, Telekinesis

**William Halliwell**: **age** 13**. Powers:** Premonition, Telepathy, Empathy. (Note: has exhibited signs of having molecular inhibition and molecular combustion, but never uses them).

**Charles Halliwell: age** 11. **Powers: **Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Telepathic bond with Corey.

**Corey Halliwell**: **age** 11. **Powers:** Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Telepathic bond with Charlie.

**Prudence Halliwell: age **12**. Powers: **Telekinesis.

**Patricia Halliwell: age** 10. **Powers: **Molecular Inhibition.

**Penelope Halliwell**: **age** 8. **Powers:** Premonition.

**Henry Mitchell Jr.: age** 13. **Powers: **Orbing, Psychokinesis.

**Melinda Mitchell: age **10. **Powers: **Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing.

**Adam Mitchell: age** 10. **Powers: **Orbing, Telepathy.

**Patrick Halliwell: age **6. **Powers:** Orbing, Empathy.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Demise of Phoebe Halliwell.

**Chris's POV**

A month after mom died, William was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. He had been talking to himself a lot, and we noticed that at times, he seemed to have completely different personalities. One of them was the normal William that we all knew and loved. Another was laid back, but still enjoyable to be around. The last one however, was angry, confused, and easily upset. No one knew where he got it from. There had never been a family history of Schizophrenia before, and there were tentative suggestions that it was magic related, but no one knew anything.

Five months after that, Aunt Phoebe announced that she was getting married. She had been dating a nice guy named Jason Buchanan. They had dated on and off for the past couple of years, but it got serious a little after mom died. He knew the family secret of course. Surprisingly, he'd only gone into shock for about two minutes before coming out of it – a record for any mortal.

The wedding ceremony was the one that every Halliwell had always wanted. Prue and Paige had spared no luxury in order to give Aunt Phoebe the perfect wedding. As Grandpa Victor walked down the isle to the front of the church, he nodded to the quintet, who began playing the chosen song. I turned to look down the row of people. Wyatt was staring straight ahead, his face expressionless. William had a sad smile on his face as he turned and watched Phoebe walk down the isle. Charlie and Corey both had smiles on their faces as they watched Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue smile through their tears.

Once Aunt Phoebe reached the alter, Grandpa Victor gave Aunt Phoebe over to Jason, and soon, the minister was on his way to pronouncing them husband and wife. When Jason and Phoebe kissed however, a noise could be heard from the back of the church. Out of nowhere, demons and warlocks attacked. The audience ran, most of them seeming to escape out of the emergency exits.

The place was in chaos. I looked around, and saw that William was gone. The twins however were close by me. I kept running, hoping that William was okay.

**Narrator's POV**

William was hiding in the pew that he had been sitting in. As Aunt Phoebe started fighting the demons that came towards her and Jason, Wyatt got up calmly. He went over to Phoebe. For some reason, he never had to worry about being hit by the fireballs and energy balls that came towards Phoebe. The demons didn't seem to be aiming for him. Once he'd gotten to her, the demons and warlocks all disappeared.

Phoebe turned to Wyatt, confused. "Why did they all leave?" she asked. "Why didn't they stay and fight?"

Wyatt shrugged and then lifted up his hand, palm up. A fireball appeared there, and Phoebe gasped. "You… you had them do this?" she managed to get out, backing up, with Jason behind her.

Wyatt nodded, an evil smile spreading across his face. "Why Aunt Phoebe, you seem to have had a shock," he said mockingly. The fireball flew out of Wyatt's hand and into Jason, causing him to explode. Phoebe screamed, and when she turned back to Wyatt, tears of rage were in her eyes.

Wyatt started walking towards her, conjuring another fireball in his hands. "Since you obviously don't know why, let me tell you," he stated coldly, "since you won't be able to tell anyone else. I'm doing this because you and all the other Halliwells are too blinded by _good_ to realize what needs to be done in this world. Power is everything, and you have the power to take away mine."

Wyatt kept advancing, oblivious to the fact that there was another in the now deserted room. As Wyatt spoke, William glanced over the top of the pew, and stared in horror at the scene that played itself out in front of him.

"Power is everything, and I will have all power," continued Wyatt, the fireball getting bigger in his hand. "All that stands in my way are you, Paige, Prue, and of course, your daughters."

"Don't you dare touch them," screamed Phoebe through her tears. "Don't you dare touch anyone. I don't care if this is a result of your mother dying or not. You will pay for this."

Wyatt laughed a cold harsh laugh that was so unlike the one he usually did. "Aunt Phoebe, haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked. "I killed my mother. I wanted her power. The only problem is that for some reason, I never got it. Since I know that the same thing will happen when I kill you, I might as well do it slowly."

Wyatt held his hand up to his mouth and blew on the fireball. Fire streamed towards Phoebe, whose dress caught on fire, as did she, and she ran. Phoebe ran down the isle, completely engulfed in flames. She passed through the doors, the flames catching on the wooden paneling, setting it on fire too.

All the while, no one noticed William who had passed out in the pew. Finally, after laughing at his aunt's pathetic attempt to run away from him, Wyatt began walking down the scorch filled isle, pausing only when he saw William splayed out on the floor. A cruel smile spread across his face as he conjured another fireball, and tossed it back and forth between his hands. Finally, he extinguished it, and picked up William. He orbed out of the church, and into the manor where the rest of the relatives had been taken.

As Wyatt orbed in with William, the room became silent. Paige stood up and walked over to Wyatt. "Phoebe died, didn't she?" Paige asked, fearing confirmation. Wyatt nodded, his face a perfect mask of grief.

Paige collapsed on the floor, her face filled with tears that were streaming down her face as she sobbed. Prue began crying into Andy's shoulder, and most of the children stood there, not realizing what had happened – only that it was something bad.

Victor stood up, walking over to the front door. "I'm going to take a walk," he said.

He never came back. The police report said that he walked straight into a weaponry store, grabbed a gun, and shot himself. No one blamed him. In the space of 6 months, he'd lost two daughters and a son in law. Two years previously, he'd lost another son in law.

The funerals were all held on the same day. It seemed fitting to most people. Victor was buried next to his ex-wife, and Phoebe was buried in between Coop and Jason's graves. All of the graves were in the Halliwell family plot that was in downtown San Francisco.

All but one person shed a tear that day. Wyatt was the only one that remained dry eyed. Once, when he caught William's eye, a scared look overtook William's face, but it soon faded and as replaced by one of sadness.

Chris knew that William's schizophrenia was getting worse. William had been keeping mostly to himself. The only person who he really ever talked to was Chris, and this was becoming less and less frequent.

A week after the funeral, while Chris and William were staying at Paige's house, Paige pulled Chris aside that afternoon to talk to him. "Chris," she began, "you're the only one around here that William seems to trust. He's not eating, and I think he needs someone to talk too. Do you think you can do that?"

Chris nodded. He too had been worried about his brother. He seemed to be scared easily now, and he always seemed to keep away from Wyatt, a habit that seemed to amuse Wyatt.

"He'll get over whatever it is eventually Chris," Wyatt had said. "Don't worry about it."

This statement only infuriated Chris. Everyone but Wyatt seemed to know that William was emotionally fragile now, especially after losing those he was closest too, but Wyatt didn't seem to care. He was too busy sneaking out at night and doing who knows what.

Chris made his way to the room that he, William, and Wyatt all shared. William was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. He didn't seem to realize that Chris had entered the room. "Hey," Chris said.

William looked up. He seemed slightly confused, but recognized Chris, so that was a good sign. There was one time when William woke up, and he didn't know who anyone was. This scared the shit out of Chris when he knew that his brother, the one he could always confide in and go to for advice, didn't know who anyone was. Fortunately, he started remembering, and after the day progressed, he was back to his old self.

Chris walked over to him. "Aunt Paige says that you haven't been eating much lately," he said concerned. He sat on the bed, beside William.

William looked at him. Behind his scared look, Chris saw that his brother was in there, just behind a cloud of personalities that could wreak havoc on his little brother's psyche. "She's right," William responded. "I just haven't felt hungry."

"Well, you need to eat something," said Chris, grinning.

William snorted. "I'm going to be anorexic, just to tick you off," he joked.

Chris laughed, and the two walked out of the room. They passed the bathroom, where Wyatt was looking in the mirror intently. "Hey Chris, look!" exclaimed William sarcastically, pointing at Wyatt. "It's Mr. Vanity himself."

Chris burst out laughing, which increased at the pissed off look on Wyatt's face. "So you think that's funny?" asked Wyatt furiously.

William smirked and nodded. Wyatt slammed the door in their faces, and went back to whatever he was doing. Once Chris's laughter died down, the muffled sound of Wyatt's voice could be heard through the door, although no words could be distinguished.

"Maybe you aren't the only schitz in the family," Chris said innocently.

William pretended to gag. "If I could choose between being alone and being with him, I'd rather be alone," he said.

They walked down the stairs together and into the crowded dining room. Henry Mitchell wasn't quite as good a cook as Piper, but he managed to feed the whole family without giving any of them food poisoning like Prue and Phoebe had done on separate occasions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unchanged Memories**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's and there aren't many of them.**

**AN: Characters and powers.**

**Paige** **Mitchell**: **age** 43. **Powers**: Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis

**Henry Mitchell: age** 44. No Powers.

**Prue Halliwell (whitelighter):** **Age** 49. **Powers**: Orbing, Healing, Heat Generation, Electrokinesis, Regeneration.

**Andy Trudeau (whitelighter): Age** 49. **Powers:** Orbing, Healing, Heat Generation, Electrokinesis, Regeneration.

**Leo Wyatt (elder): Age: **95**. Powers: **Orbing, Healing, Heat Generation, Electrokinesis, Regeneration.

**Wyatt Halliwell**: **age** 18. **Powers:** Orbing, Dark Orbing, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Healing, Conjuring, Energy Balls

**Chris Halliwell:** **age** 16. **Powers: **Orbing, Telekinesis

**William Halliwell**: **age** 14**. Powers:** Premonition, Telepathy, Empathy. (Note: has exhibited signs of having molecular inhibition and molecular combustion, but never uses them).

**Charles Halliwell: age** 12. **Powers: **Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Telepathic bond with Corey.

**Corey Halliwell**: **age** 12. **Powers:** Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Telepathic bond with Charlie.

**Prudence Halliwell: age **13**. Powers: **Telekinesis.

**Patricia Halliwell: age** 11. **Powers: **Molecular Inhibition.

**Penelope Halliwell**: **age** 9. **Powers:** Premonition.

**Henry Mitchell Jr.: age** 14. **Powers: **Orbing, Psychokinesis.

**Melinda Mitchell: age **11. **Powers: **Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing.

**Adam Mitchell: age** 11. **Powers: **Orbing, Telepathy.

**Patrick Halliwell: age **6. **Powers:** Orbing, Empathy.

**Chapter 3: Truth and Consequences**

**Chris's POV**

It had been one year since Aunt Phoebe died. We had all settled in at our various houses. Prudence, Patty, and Penny were staying with Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy, while Wyatt, William, Charlie, Corey and I stayed at Aunt Paige's house.

William's schizophrenia seemed to have balanced out a bit, and didn't seem to be progressing farther. The doctor even said that he might be able to go back to a regular school now that they seem to have at least isolated it. I can't exactly say that William is happy about it, but who's happy about going to school?

Wyatt is more distant than ever. He keeps sneaking out, and seems to be gone for days at a time, but Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry don't seem to care anymore. They all believe that he's just demon hunting as a way to eliminate his rage. Still, the tension between Wyatt and William has been visual. The two seem to ignore each other completely, and if absolutely forced to talk, they don't speak for long periods of time.

The twins have taken it upon themselves to be Wyatt's personal thorns in his side whenever he's around. Personally, I don't think it's wise to do that. Wyatt has this whole… dark aura thing about him now. They may think that he's just getting his rage out, but I know better.

Wyatt's changing. I don't think that he's necessarily evil, but I know that he's not good. Maybe its drugs or something. I don't know. Stories are flying through the high school, but for some reason, the stories never make sense. They all involve drugs and alcohol, but no one can ever place him at the scene of a party, and none of the dealers know where he's getting anything from.

One day, William and I were sitting in our room talking about it when William said he believed he knew what was happening to Wyatt.

"He's talking to demons," William said, sitting on the bed. We'd been talking for about an hour on various topics when he said this. "He's also got a couple of demonic powers if you didn't see them on your last vanquishing trip."

I looked up at him in confusion. "How'd you know about his new powers?" I asked. William had been forbidden from fighting demons, so he hadn't come with us on that trip.

"I stay with the family at all times, even Wyatt, though he doesn't know it," stated William. "It's one of the perks of being a telepath."

I rolled my eyes. William had lately taken it upon himself to be everyone's personal guardian. He even cooked meals now that rivaled mom's. I stopped thinking about that right then and there. Mom's death was still a touchy subject with me, and if I heard people talking about it for too long, I'd have to leave the room.

"Anyways," I said, trying to get back on track, "Wyatt's not evil. He's the Twice Blessed – destined to be the source of all good. He'd never talk with demons unless he's trying to avert some huge thing."

"Maybe," said William slowly, "but have you ever seen Wyatt vanquish many demons lately?"

I thought about it, and shook my head. Even when Wyatt and I went on vanquishing trips – an event that occurred with less and less frequency these days – he didn't vanquish that many demons. It was always me that vanquished them, unless of course they attacked me, which seemed to throw Wyatt into a frenzy. Finally, I shook my head.

"It's because he's talking to them," stated William, and before I could continue, he plunged on. "Chris, he's evil. He's killed innocent people. You know how they still haven't found Samantha Stewart yet? He kidnapped her because she was saying too much and poking around."

"What?" I exclaimed, incredulous. "Wyatt would never do that. He's a protector of the innocent, not a destroyer."

"Chris," he began insistently, "I saw him take her. He _dark orbed_ away with her. I might be crazy, but seeing things isn't what I do unless it's a premonition, and even then, its something that _actually happens_."

I shook my head and placed my hand on William's shoulder in an understanding gesture. "Will, I know that you don't like Wyatt, but I know that he'd never do that to anyone," I explained. "I know Wyatt a lot better than you do, and I know that he would never hurt someone… unless it's a demon."

Will shrugged my hand off of his shoulder and looked me in the eyes. It was amazing how much power and strength his voice had when he spoke his chilling next sentence. "He killed mom and Aunt Phoebe," he stated. "I heard him tell Aunt Phoebe that he was the one who stabbed Mom when he said he was going to the bathroom, after he killed Jason, and before he lit her on fire, making her burn to death." William's eyes started to well up with tears that I know he was trying to hold back. "I saw it Chris," he said, "so don't try to tell me I'm wrong. Why do you think I don't talk to him, and why do you think he seems so suspicious of me? It's because he thinks that I know about what he did, and he also thinks that I know what he's planning next."

I looked in horror at William. A part of me wrestled with this concept. On one hand, it made sense. Wyatt's lack of interest towards vanquishing demons and his sudden absences; the disappearance of someone who had taken a great interest in what Wyatt was really up too; how Wyatt wasn't there when mom's murder took place and how he couldn't hear me; how Wyatt escaped the wedding unscathed. On the other hand I though about the reasons why it couldn't make sense. Wyatt is the Twice Blessed, destined for goodness; Wyatt loved Mom, she was the only parent he had, and was devoted to her; Aunt Phoebe was his favorite aunt, and she was family; Wyatt has gone a few times without hearing me before, so it shouldn't be too suspicious about him not hearing me… should it?

I shook my head, thinking. I knew that William could sense the confusion in my head. Suddenly, from below us, we heard shouts. We were in the manor, and Andy and Henry had just taken all of the other children home. Aunt Prue was off with a charge. We rushed down the stairs to see Wyatt yelling at Aunt Paige, who seemed to be holding her own in their vocal war.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," yelled Aunt Paige, "I know that you are upset over the deaths of your mom and Aunt Paige, but this sneaking off deal has to stop!"

Wyatt crossed his arms, and a look of hatred filled his features. "You know nothing," he spat. "I'm upset over their deaths alright, but not for the same reasons you think I am."

"So why don't you tell me the reason's why you're upset," stated Aunt Paige. "We can help you through it. You aren't the only member of the family dealing with this."

Then Wyatt began to laugh, a cold, harsh laugh. William and I watched from the gap in the stairway that viewed the living room. Wyatt held out his hand, and a fireball appeared in it.

Paige gawked at it when she first saw it, and then a horrified dawning of realization hit her. She stepped back in horror. "You killed them, didn't you?" she accused. She already knew in her mind what had happened. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I need the Charmed Ones dead and out of the way before I can take over the underworld," Wyatt stated. "And you're still in the way." He tossed a fireball at Paige, who orbed out of the way.

She reappeared behind Wyatt. "Wyatt," she began, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh good," said Wyatt, turning around. "That should make this a whole lot easier." He conjured another fireball and threw it at Paige, who orbed out of the way again.

"Please," she begged, reappearing in another part of the room. "Stop this before it's too late. You aren't evil."

Wyatt laughed again. "On the contrary," he hissed. "I am evil, in fact, I am destined to be the next Source." He tried hitting Paige with a fireball. This time, she telekinetically redirected it at Wyatt, but with a wave of his hand, it was gone.

"You know," began Wyatt, stepping forward, "I could never figure out why I never got my mother's powers when I stabbed her. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm not actually a warlock. Or, maybe it's because the Charmed One's powers can only be taken by the Hollow. I'm not sure, so I spent plenty of time planning your death."

Paige stepped backwards until she ran into the couch. She looked scared now, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"So I decided to use a method that the elders can use," stated Wyatt, "to symbolize the fact that there is no good and evil… only power." As soon as he said this, his hands shot up and electricity flowed outward, engulfing Aunt Paige. Her scream could be heard for only a few seconds before it stopped.

William collapsed on the stairway next to me, but I didn't really realize it. My head was spinning from this latest revelation. Wyatt was evil – my own brother, the Twice Blessed, the one that I never thought could hurt anything other than a demon.

Paige probably died after the first few seconds, but Wyatt was dragging it out, sending electricity through her now dead body, raising it into the air, making it writhe and contort, beyond its control.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and the now smoking body dropped to the floor. When Wyatt turned around, I thought he was going to kill me too when he saw me. He walked over to me, but I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. He walked up the stairs and stood over us. William was still unconscious, and I wished that I had been through the whole process.

"Did you enjoy my little show?" asked Wyatt venomously. I knew that he didn't expect an answer. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me into the air. "Listen Chris," he said, breathing heavily, "I don't want to kill you. I want you to rule by my side whenever this pathetic world falls under my control, but you better not tell a soul about this." He set me down, and I fell to the ground – my legs were to weak at the moment to support my weight. "Take a leaf out of William's book, and shut up about this," he finished, and then punched me in the side of my head, knocking me unconscious.

I woke up the next day, and found that I was in the bedroom in Aunt Paige's house. For a moment, I thought it'd been a horrible nightmare, until I looked at William, who was comforting a sobbing Junior.

William and Junior were the same age, they'd been born a month apart. I knew that although William was closer to me than anyone else, he still cared about the others in the family. I walked over to him, and we exchanged a look that said it all – Wyatt will pay for this.

The funeral was relatively calm. Tears were shed by everyone except Wyatt. Surprisingly, Uncle Henry managed to restrain himself until the very end, when he lost it and started crying hysterically. Aunt Prue stood at the front of the ceremony at the end of it instead of Uncle Henry to thank the guests.

The story was that she'd been electrocuted while changing a light bulb. Our families thought that a rouge demon had electrocuted her. William and I know the truth though, and the truth will be spread before long.


End file.
